


A Promise behind the Moon

by anclyns



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Flashback, Gigamesh/Karna, Gilkaru, M/M, Master!Side, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyns/pseuds/anclyns
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika nanti bertatap muka dengan mereka bedua.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	A Promise behind the Moon

["ー _Kau seharusnya menyesal telah membuatku serius, Karna_." ]

Fujimaru Ritsuka membuka mata. Langit-langit berwarna putih menyapa. Oh, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Beranjak dari posisinya, ia segera mengambil gelas berisi air mineral di atas rak di samping ranjang. Kemudian duduk terdiam sambil menarik kembali kepingan-kepingan bunga tidur yang baru saja terjadi.

Itu bukan mimpi biasa. Itu adalah memori seorang servant. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kali ia dapat melihat potongan memori servant dalam tidurnya. Hal seperti itu selalu terjadi ketika ia berhasil memanggil servant. Entah memori gelap atau terang. Ia melihat itu semua dalam tidurnya seperti lembaran film yang sedang diputar.

Karna, memori yang ia lihat kali ini adalah miliknya. Hero of charity, anak dewa matahari itu berhasil ia panggil hari ini. Seharusnya tidak mengherankan baginya jika potongan memori Karna muncul di dalam tidurnya, ia juga tidak pernah terlalu terusik dengan itu, walau memori beberapa servant pernah cukup mengganggu tidurnya beberapa hari. Memori yang nyakitkan tentu saja.

Tetapi kali ini, sedikit aneh hingga membuatnya bingung. Seseorang yang berbisik di telinga Karna saat itu, seperti ia pernah mendengar, namun ia tidak yakin dengan asumsinya karena mustahil terjadi.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi setelah memori itu muncul dalam tidurnya. Fujimaru Ritsuka menjalani rutinitas di Chaldea seperti biasa, tidak ada Rayshift hari ini, jadi ia bisa membagi waktunya untuk berbincang dengan beberapa Servant.

Pagi yang ramai.

"Yo, Master. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Achilles sedang berbincang dengan Chiron menyapa begitu melihatnya.

"Nyenyak, tapi aku bangun terlalu pagi." Ia mendegus kecewa. Achilles tertawa.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Kurang tidur tidak bagus untuk para wanita." Chiron menyahuti.

"Itu benar. Kau harus belajar lebih banyak soal wanita dari Chiron-san, Achilles."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau master itu seorang wanita? Ini mengejutkan." Achilles sarkastik menggodanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Master?"

"Hm, tidak ada." Memang hanya mimpi.

"Begitu?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat Mashu?" Benar, ia belum melihat anak itu pagi ini.

"Kalau Master mencari Shielder Ojou-chan, dia ada di sana."

Cu Chulainn Lancer menjawab sambil menunjuk arah ruang makan Chaldea.

"Oh, terimakasih! Lancer."

Tepat seperti kata Lancer, di ruang makan chaldea yang luas seperti restoran sebuah kapal pesiar, Mashu sedang menyuapi makanan pada Jack.

Menyuapi?

"Mashu!" Ritsuka mencoba memanggil.

"Senpai?!"

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa menyuapi, Jack?"

"A, ano..." Mashu menjawab ragu.

"Mashu sedang menjadi ibunya." Rama menimpali.

"Heh?!" Ia spontan menoleh ke arah Rama. Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika melihat Rama berdandan seperti wanita, sambil berdiri di sebeleh Jeanne Santa Lily.

"...R-Rama...?" Ekspresi wajah Rama merah menahan malu.

"Ini adalah teman Mama!" Nursery Ryhme memperkenalkan sambil menunjuk Jeanne Lily.

"Lalu ini selingkuhan Mama." Rhyme menunjuk Rama.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat menakutkan." Rama bergumam

"Kemudian ini adalah anak yang terlibat pergaulan bebas, karena mengetahui ibunya berselingkuh dari ayahnya, dengan sesama wanita. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia punya hati yang sangat baik!" Rhyme bersemangat memperkenalkan Paul Bunyan.

"Mereka sedang bermain drama keluarga bahagia." Rama mengklarifikasi.

"...Lebih terlihat seperti keluarga bencana." Ritsuka tercengang. Kemudian matanya menangkap Karna sedang menggendong Abigail dan Kama. Apa Karna juga ikutan?

"Lalu Karna-san?"

"Karna-san jadi kucing!" Sitonai menjawab riang.

"...Aku mendadak pusing."

"SE-SENPAI?!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi itu, Ritsuka meninggalkan ruang makan dan membiarkan anak-anak bermain sesukanya. Kemudian menuju ruang kontrol di mana Dr. Roman dan Davinci biasa memantau, di sana juga ada Gilgamesh Caster membantu mereka. Ketika melihat raja negeri Uruk itu, ia langsung teringat dengan mimpinya tadi malam. Namun asumsi di kepalanya segera ia enyahkan dengan cepat.

Ia benar-benar lupa akan mimpi malam itu. Terlupakan hingga beberapa waktu. Sampai ketika orang itu datang;

"Kau sampai bisa memanggilku seperti ini, keberuntungan seribu tahun sekalimu itu akhirnya datang juga , Zasshu."

Potongan memori Karna saat itu kembali dan berlajut di suatu malam. Tidak, itu bukan memori Karna, asumsinya pertama kali ternyata benar. Suara yang berbisik di telinga Karna adalah milik Archer, King Gilgamesh.  
..  
....  
.....

[J _ari itu tergelincir di otot leher yang tidak bisa diandalkan, sangat tipis sehingga bisa dibunuh dengan satu tangan, dan berhenti di rongga klavikula. Turun perlahan, dan ketika jari itu akan menyentuh permata di dadanya, dia dengan lembut menepis tangannya._

_Itu adalah perlawanan yang ditunjukkan Karna untuk pertama kalinya sebelum mereka bertarung di panggung yang sebenarnya, SE.RA.PH._

_"Aku sudah mengatakan kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau."_

_"Janji itu tetap ku ingat. Tapi kau juga tahu, aku ini Raja yang sombong. Armor, tombak, atau lehermu itu tidak cukup. Aku terpesona oleh kekuatanmu tapi aku juga jatuh cinta dengan harga diriku. Aku ingin mendapatkan 'segalanya'. ーTidak, aku harus mendapatkannya."_

_Ia bisa melihat wajahnya tercermin di kedua bola mata Karna sejelas langit ketika ia mengikis jarak hampir seinci. Kemudian berbisik di telinganya, pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya bisa didengar satu sama lain dan hembusan napas Gilgamesh di telinga Karna menggelitik seolah listrik mengalir dari sana._

_"ーKau seharusnya menyesal telah membuatku serius, Karna."_

_Itu adalah pernyataan cinta, sekaligus pernyataan perang._ ]

Fujimaru Ritsuka tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika nanti bertatap muka dengan mereka bedua.


End file.
